The Regretful Wesen
by TTFshaunmichael
Summary: There is a new Wesen coming to Portland, more dangerous than all the ones that came before. Is he a threat or will he become an ally to the dear sweet Grimm. Can Nicolas run away from his past or will it catch up with him?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Grimm fic so enjoy people. Thanks to my friend grimmlvr99 for proofreading if you enjoy Grimm fics check her out.**

* * *

I've killed so many people in my long life. I've been alive since the beginning of time. I served my master without question for thousands of years and laid down judgment on both the innocent and the guilty. I am not supposed to feel anything, I'm just supposed to obey and do nothing else. I was fine with the way I lived; in that time happiness, was a foreign subject to me. All feelings were new to me; the day I was cast out was the day I dared to show the slightest bit of emotion. Now I feel everything. I can feel the pain of every life that I took and of every life I will take. This is my punishment for disobeying my master; I was cast out to live with the humans and the other Wesen.

_I sat in the local bar in the neighborhood drinking my night away as I looked over to my prey. A pretty brunette girl was dancing and drinking with a guy that I'd seen here before. This guy had left the bar with a different girl every night and tonight was the night he would take it too far. I saw the guy put something in the girl's drink, most likely to make her more vulnerable. God, humans make me sick. Wesen may be monsters, but humans are just as bad. He was going to take advantage of this girl tonight and leave her in the alley to die. The two left the bar and I followed them into the alley. I hid in the shadows, waiting, watching for it to happen. The man was putting his hands all over the girl, holding her up against the alley wall. I heard the girl trying to cry out for help, the man put his hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming. This girl was supposed to die tonight, at least that's what I was told. _  
_"Shut up you whore. You know you like it," the man hissed into her ear. The girl bit the man's ear and he screamed in pain. "You stupid bitch!" He whipped out a knife and stabbed her. She fell to the ground in pain, holding her hand on the wound. This made me sick. I've seen so many deaths and I always feel sick when innocents die. I've had enough of this. It was time that I stepped in. I grabbed the man and threw him up against the wall. _  
_"What the hell!?" the man yelled at me. I stuck my hand through his chest and grabbed his heart. I felt the beating start to slow down as he gasped in pain. _  
_"You're going to do one good thing before you die. You see, I was supposed to take the girl tonight, but instead, I'll take you. She gets to live and you'll die in agony." The man fell to the floor as his life finally slipped away. "Enjoy Hell, human." I got up and left the man and girl in the alley. I knew the girl would be fine since I took the man in her place. Her wound would heal and she would wake up eventually._  
_I made my way into my home, ready to unwind from this day of killing. _  
_"You disobeyed him, Nicolas. It was a bad decision. You should have just killed the girl like you were ordered to." I looked at my friend Andrew as he sat in my living room. He sat there, disappointment written all over his face. "We were created together, Nicolas, and you chose to stray from the path he put us on. He has told me to cast you out." _  
_"Are you planning to, Andrew?" I knew his answer before he even said it. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand in my chest. _  
_"You are broken, Nicolas. No one disobeys him." I felt as if he was tearing away my insides. "Nicolas, for disobeying Death, I cast you out to live with the humans. Your cloak is gone and your position as a messenger is hereby revoked." Andrew ripped my cloak from my body and I was brought to my knees from the pain. I watched as he tore my cloak to shreds. My cloak was the only thing that shielded humans from seeing me when I wanted them to. Now I could be seen by everyone and I could feel everything. I am no longer a Messenger of Death; now I am simply a killer._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Didn't expect to get views out of this here you go people. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows (Vale42, aboutnici, grimmlvr99 :P)**

* * *

Police cars were flashing up the alleyway were the incident had occurred. The cops were making sure all the onlookers stayed behind the yellow line as Detective Nick Burkhardt and his partner Hank observed the crime scene.

"It's weird don't you think guy comes out here to rape a girl and just drops dead of a heart attack." Nick asked Hank as he picked up a bloody knife.

"Guy got what was coming to him if you ask me. I was talking to the girl and she said she was drugged and doesn't remember what happened exactly." Hank responded to Nick. Nick looked over to the ambulance with the victim inside. The girl was still crying her eyes out and didn't look ready to talk. "Hey Nick why don't you try talking to the girl while I go check out the bar's security cameras?" Nick nodded and made his way to the crying girl.

"Excuse me miss I'm Detective Burkhardt and I was hoping you could answer some questions for me." The girl was still bawling her eyes out but she managed to squeak out an okay. "Alright so you were drugged and the man took you into the alley correct?" The girl nodded "The cops that were first on site told us that you believed you were stabbed?"

"I was stabbed when I fought back that man stabbed me." She stuttered out as she held her blanket closer to her. "I don't remember anything after that." Nick was about to ask another question when Hank called out for him.

"I found something on the tapes." Hank said to Nick. "Look the two of them go into the alley right, but look there's a man following them into the alley. Then this guy leaves and doesn't even bother to look back."

"Looks like we got another suspect, let's ask the girl to see if she can remember this guy." Nick replied. Hank then went to go get the girl to show her the video.

"Alright Nick she's here play the video." The three of them gathered around the screen watching the video hoping to figure out who the second man was but when the video came to the point there was no man. "That's not possible we just watched this video and that guy was right there. Something must have corrupted the video." Nick had a bad feeling about this first the guy just drops dead; second the girl who has stabbed with no stab wounds, the knife with blood on it, and lastly the disappearing man. Whatever this was it didn't seem like a normal case.

I awoke with a gasp and had a pounding feeling in my head and chest. I looked down at my cloak that was now in shreds and I felt something. It was something I have never felt before I felt a tear fall from my eyes, was I upset? As a Messenger I wasn't allowed to feel anything but I still had the ability to choose. Last night I chose to disobey Death and took another life instead of the one I was ordered to. I was the first Messenger to go against Death's wishes and now I've been cast out. I looked into the mirror and shifted into my true state. My face turned into a black pit of darkness and that dark presence that surrounded me was still there. I looked over to my kitchen counter to see that my plants had just died when I shifted. They had turned to dust as do all if I do not control it. I should be happy that I'm no longer a slave but what will I do now. Before I had one purpose in life and that was to kill who I was ordered to kill but now I have no clue what to do. I need a purpose in all my years of killing I have only made one friend it's time I looked her up once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realize that the last update I forgot to separate it when it shifts characters I apologize for the confusion. Here's a little more about Nicolas and his past and his friend who I'm sure you all guessed already. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

I looked around the café to find her sipping her coffee. It was amazing how much she had changed from the last time I saw her. She was only 16 years old the last time that I saw her, she probably doesn't even remember me. When we met before I came to her in a teenage form, and the time before that as a child. It's time I introduce myself once again.

"Hello beautiful." I said as I sat down in the chair across her. She looked up at me like I was such a bother.

"I'm waiting for someone and you're not him." She snapped at me. I faked being hurt and I looked at her once more.

"Adalind Schade it's only been 10 years since we last saw each other. Maybe this will help." I changed my face to the teenage form that I used all those years ago. I smiled as I saw her look of shock which then turned into a smile. I expected a hug or some sign of affection but instead I got a face full of coffee. I leapt out of my seat and screamed, "What the hell Ade?" I wiped my face with the towels on the table. As I removed the towel from my face I saw Ade's face upset and then was smacked across the face.

"10 years! 10 freaking years you've been gone and what you expect me to be all happy to see you? I was 16 when you left and now I'm 26 years old you expect me to be that teenage girl that followed you around like a lost little puppy."

I looked at her, the only friend that I made during my time here was so upset with me and I didn't know why. I didn't feel the same way others did my emotions for so many years were dampened by what I did. All the killing that I did blackened my soul until I met Ade. She made me see there was more than doing what I was told.

* * *

_It was October 16, 1991 it was just another day of work for me. I sat on the park bench looking out at the children playing on the play set. They were laughing and running around playing tag and other games. _

"_Hi my name's Adalind who are you?" I was so focused on my target that I didn't notice that there was a little girl sitting next to me. _

"_Why are you talking to me?" I asked the little blonde girl. She tilted her head curiously. _

"_Not going to tell me your name that's mean. It's my birthday you know you should be nice." She crossed her arms. "No manners at all I see." _

_I laughed a little at the girl. She had no clue who I was I may look like a child at this time but I was so much older than this form I was in. "Well happy birthday but I'm sorry I wasn't raised to talk to strange girls. I just do as I'm told no matter what." _

"_Even if they tell you to do something bad?" _

"_Even then I do what I'm told." I replied. _

"_That's stupid." The girl responded and I just smirked at her innocence. "My mother tells me to be my own person and not let others dictate how I am. You should be who you want to be." I smiled at the girl and couldn't help but feel something. I couldn't exactly tell what this new feeling was as I haven't felt it before. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I raised my hand to my eyes and felt a tear fall. _

"_I don't know. I'm just…" I tried to find the word that was new to me, "Happy all of a sudden and it's because of you." She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. "It was nice to meet you Adalind; you know what that's too long how about Ade?" _

"_I like that Ade." I began to walk away from the girl when she called out, "Wait you never told me your name." _

_I shouted back to the girl, "My name's Nicolas, but you can call me Nico. See you later Ade." I turned away from her and made my way to the street and cloaked myself. I sat on the corner as I waited for it to happen. A big red ball rolled into the street and I saw a little boy running out towards the ball. At the end of a street I could hear the tires skid, the man had lost control over his vehicle and he was heading straight towards the boy. I closed my eyes and got ready to take a life. I heard screams and the car hitting a lamp post and in the midst of all the chaos the boy crying over a body. _

"_Mommy, mommy wake up." The boy was shaking the woman's shoulders. The boy's face was filled with tears as he shook his mother. I got up off the corner and made my way to the body. I placed my hand on the body and the woman's spirit exited her body. _

"_What's going on? Is that me?" She was frantic and basically incoherent. _

"_You died saving your son from the car and now it's your time to move on." I told the woman. _

"_But I…" She struggled through her words, "I can't leave my son he's only 5 years old he needs his mother." _

"_There were only two ways that this could have ended. Your sacrifice saved your son's life and because of you he will live. I'm sorry but it's time to go." I placed my hand on her and she disappeared. _

_I felt something for this woman she gave all she had for her son. What I felt was sadness and I could feel tears streaming down my face. This all started with the girl she made me feel, and that was the day that I started to feel._

* * *

**A/N: Well there it is I hope I made you feel just a little something with the end scene probably not, but I did my best. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I'm glad you all are enjoying it also. Read, review, favorite, or follow. Till next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here you go another chapter for all of you. Glad you're enjoying it. It is coming into focus how Nico and Nick will be connected. Also the conclusion between Ade and Nico. **

* * *

I smirked as I caught the cup that Ade threw at my head. She went to slap me again and I grabbed her arm before it connected to my face. "People are starting to stare Ade how about we go somewhere to talk?" She looked at me with her blue eyes and nodded but I could tell that she was still upset. We headed outside and started to walk towards a bench to talk. I looked at Ade with her arms crossed and she was still fuming.

"Ade…" I began but she stopped me.

"Where have you been this whole time Nico? You promised that you would come back for me?"

"I've been doing as I was told." I responded nervously.

"For 10 years Nico you've been gone and that's all you have to say to me." She stood up furiously and started to walk away from me. I grabbed her arm stopping her from leaving.

"I'm sorry Ade it's just been hard all these years I've been…" I looked at her and placed my hands on her head "Let me show you. Close your eyes and relax." Ade did as I told and I started to show her the 10 years we were apart.

* * *

_10 years ago I left you and I promised to come back for you but what you don't remember is what actually happened the night I left. After we met when you were 6 years old I left for 7 years and returned when you became a teenager. You see you changed who I was in that park, I started to feel that day and with each passing day my emotions grew. I came back to see you and get to know you better because of what you did for me. I was there for 3 years of your life as your best friend and we became so close. You were the first person who I revealed myself to. I told you I was a messenger and you revealed yourself to me as a hexenbiest. We grew closer and on your 16__th__ birthday I took you out to celebrate and we had an amazing time. I dropped you off at your house and then it all happened. _

"_Thank you so much Nico I had an amazing time tonight." she smiled at me. I grabbed her hand and twirled her around. _

"_I'm glad Ade that you had such a great time." I held her close to me and looked into her blue eyes. I came back to gain a grasp on my new found emotions because they made my job that much harder, and now I was falling for a hexenbiest. I leaned in closer to her when all of a sudden she was torn away from my arms and thrown to the ground. _

"_Hello Adalind I hope you're ready to die. Your mother killed my family so I'm going to repay her." The man said as he made his way to Ade. The man then shifted into his true state and I saw him for what he was a balam. He held up his claws ready to strike Ade dead and I don't know what happened I just moved. Next thing I knew I was in front of Ade with the balam's claws in my chest. "I don't care about you boy move." I just stared at the man and shifted into my true state. I lifted the man by his neck and stared into his eyes. _

"_Gaze upon my face and be tormented for the rest of your days, know that you angered a Messenger of Death. You will not die until your time but you will feel pain every day until you are a shell." The man gasped as he fell into a deep slumber. _

"_What did you do to him?" Ade asked as I shifted back into my human state. _

"_For hurting you I made him feel pain. He will not feel physical pain but in his mind he will relive every painful memory that he has lived until he dies." I looked at Ade and tried to reach out for her hand but she looked terrified of me. "Ade it's me you know me. It's Nico your best friend." _

_Then I felt it another presence besides Ade and myself. I turned to see another messenger it was Laura. "What are you doing here Laura?" I asked as I stood in front of Ade protectively. _

"_You know why I'm here." She pointed to Ade "That girl saw your true form and that's not allowed you know this. She has to die." Laura took a step forward. _

"_Laura don't do something you'll regret." I tried to reason with her. _

_She laughed, "Is that a threat Nicolas? You know as well as I do what will happen if you try to fight me." _

"_It wasn't a threat Laura I'm just asking you please reconsider this. Forget this and your debt to me is paid." Laura then looked interested into what I was offering. _

"_Really you care for this girl that much?" She looked hesitant at first but then took the deal. "Very well Nicolas I'll spare her but you have to leave her. Now that she has seen you for what you are she will be able to see all of us. Erase this from her mind and leave." Laura then dissipated into the night. I turned to Ade and felt horrible about what I was about to do. _

"_Ade I'm sorry but I have to do this." She looked at me with her terrified blue eyes. "I promise I will come back." _

_The next years I spent killing everyone on Death's list. Every man, woman, and child that died by my hands made me lose a bit of my soul. I was becoming who I was before because I had lost you, but you remembered me. That night I gave you a present before everything hit the fan it was a necklace and it would protect you when I couldn't. It protected you from the mind wipe but not completely. You remember the promise, but nothing else from that night. _

* * *

"I'm back Ade, I came back just like I promised." I looked at her hopeful that she still felt the same way she did before. I hoped that she was no longer terrified of who I was.

"That's sweet Nico but it's been 10 years I'm not the same innocent little girl I was before. I'm different now and I can't be the girl that made you feel." She got up and took off the necklace that I had given her. "I've been holding on to this hoping one day I would find answers and now I don't need to anymore. I'm sorry Nico but your 10 years too late." She placed the necklace in my hand and walked away. My friend my one and only friend has abandoned me. I'm alone and I have no one, I'm no longer a Messenger of Death. There is no one left.

* * *

Nick sat at his desk thinking about the case that came across his desk. At first it seemed like a string of unrelated deaths but upon closer inspection each victim was a criminal. This was the work of a vigilante and the way he killed was different. Each of the victims died from a heart attack and Nick believed that it was connected to the disappearing man. At first this case seemed unsolvable but now that Nick knew about Wesen he had a different theory. This killer, this vigilante was Wesen and Nick was determined to find him.

* * *

My hand was wrapped around the child killer's neck and I could see the fear in his eyes. He knew what was about to happen. I shifted into my true form and prepared to kill the man.

"Look at my face, see your victims and feel their pain. You took children away from their loved ones and enjoyed it." I took my other hand and slowly placed it in his chest making sure that it hurt.  
"I can feel your heart beating it's always interested me how this one thing allows humans to live. So fragile is the human race, so monstrous. I used to want to be human, I allowed myself to feel and now I realize that feelings make you weak. There is one feeling that I really enjoy though. Anger and I aim it towards the scourge of humanity. Good night human." His eyes grew dark and his life slipped away.

"You've gained quite a reputation Nicolas." I turned to find Andrew and Laura standing there. They looked at me with annoyed looks.

"I'm no longer a messenger. I can kill whoever I want to kill with no repercussions. What do the two of you want?" Laura walked over to the body and touched the man's head. She peered into his soul before it left his body.

"Looks like another one for the pit. The boss wanted us to clean up your mess, but you've gained quite a reputation these past few months Nicolas." Laura motioned towards Andrew to get rid of the body.

"It's been getting quite tiresome cleaning up your messes." Andrew placed his hands on the body and it started to disintegrate into nothing. "This will be the last time we cover for you Nicolas. There's a Grimm looking for you and the boss doesn't want the attention." I turned away from the two of them.

"I don't need your help Andrew you made that clear when you tore my cloak from my body, and Laura your debt to me was cleared so you owe me nothing. I want nothing to do with the Messengers."

Laura laughed, "You say that but your actions say otherwise Nicolas. You're acting like your old self. You were the best of us until you met that girl and started acting human." Laura placed her hand on my shoulder. "You can't be human or a normal Wesen, you will always be a killer. You fit in with no one Nicolas and you never will." Laura and Andrew disappeared into the night and left me all alone. There was truth to what Laura said I am a killer and nothing else. I tried to be more, I tried to feel, there is no one. Who am I?

* * *

**A/N: Nico is getting dark, will he ever find happiness. Rejected by Adalind, rejected by his people, does he belong anywhere? Who can bring Nico back from the brink? Hope you all enjoyed, review, favorite, follow. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: These updates will become more frequent once school is out for break which should be within two weeks, so look forward to more updates. Hope you all are enjoying. **

* * *

It was a dark night as I walked down the road. It seemed as if I had been walking for a long time. I was in deep thought about Ade and my former companions. I have lived a long time and I was never alone during these times. While I may have felt alone people were always there for me. Laura and Andrew were my apprentices I helped Death to create them. I was the first messenger created by Death and all the messengers were chosen by Death and me. As I think about my past I can't help but think what would have happened all those years ago had I not been chosen. Would I have died?

* * *

_My life began and ended with my birth all those years ago. I was the child of Wesen, but I was born with a defect. I was taken from my parents' arms and placed on the sacrificial table. At the time there was a disease tearing apart the country killing man, woman, and child. It was a dark time and people had no explanation for what was happening and when people don't understand they turn to whatever comforts them. My tribe believed in Death and that he would end the plight if there was a sacrifice. It was the first sacrifice and the only sacrifice that my tribe took part in. The men in charge of the tribe stole me from my parents because they believed I was special. I was born in the midst of all this chaos so they believed my life was meant to be sacrificed. Death had never before shown himself, but that day he did. Death took me and made me a messenger and killed my whole tribe for the sacrifice. Death believed that there had been enough death and that sacrificing a child was too far. Death saved my life, and I would have thanked him had he not stripped me of everything that made me who I was. I was Wesen and he destroyed that part of me and made me into his messenger. He destroyed all of my emotions before I was able to feel anything. He made me the perfect killer one who would obey his every command. _

* * *

I was nothing before Death took me in and now that I've been cast out I am nothing once again. I was still walking down the road with no destination in mind. All of a sudden I heard tires screeching as a car zoomed past me. Something must have happened, but it has nothing to do with me. I was about to keep walking until I heard a whimper coming from behind me. I looked back into the street to see a dog laying there in the middle of the road. I walked towards the dog and saw that it was in pain. Should I put it out of its misery? I would be taking another life but what difference would that make to me. I was upset that the dog was dying but what could I do? I could save it. That would be something new; I've only saved one life before that girl. The girl that would have been raped and murdered had I not chosen differently. I could save people rather than kill them. I could be a good person and help people. I lifted the dog and started running down the street, I remember seeing a veterinarian clinic earlier. I burst through the doors carrying the dog.

"Help somebody please help." I yelled out as a woman with red hair came out.

"What happened?"

"I was walking down the street when this car came out of nowhere and hit this dog." I quickly explained setting the dog down on the table. "Can you help?" The red headed lady nodded and took the dog into the back room.

"Wait here." She told me as she went to save the dog's life.

I sat there waiting, just waiting to hear the news. It felt like hours but I had only been there for a couple minutes. I couldn't take it anymore I got up and started to pace the room just hoping I had been in time to save the dog's life. The door opened and the woman called me to come in.

"You're lucky you got here on time if you hadn't he would have died." I looked at the woman and felt a surge of happiness come over me. I hugged the woman and then realized what I was doing.

"Sorry just…" I started heading towards the dog "Thank you."

"No need it's my job" she replied and started to head towards the other room "Call out if you need anything. My name's Juliette." I nodded as I petted the dog. I did it; I saved a life rather than taking one.

* * *

Nick had been working all day, and would have been heading home if Juliette's car had not been in the shop. He was driving to pick her up from work and then the two of them would head home. He had tried to call her but it had gone to voicemail. Nick soon arrived at the clinic ready to pick her up. All Nick wanted to do tonight was spend time with Juliette and relax at home, but that was not in the cards tonight.

"Hey Juliette you ready to leave?" Nick called out as he entered the clinic.

"Yeah let me just grab my stuff and then we can go." Everything was going fine until Nick caught sight of the man in the other room.

"Portland Police put your hands in the air now!" He yelled out as he pointed his gun at the man.

Juliette came into the room, "Nick what's going on?" She asked him frightened at what was happening.

"Juliette call 911. This man is wanted for murder." Nick stared at the man he had been looking for. This man was the one who disappeared off the tape, the one who had been killing criminals left and right. Nick had finally caught him.

* * *

**A/N: Nico and Nick finally come face to face what will happen next? Follow, favorite, review. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

I looked at the man pointing his gun at me and knew instantly who he was. It was the Grimm that the others had told me about. I looked at him more closely and it seemed that he was trying to see me for who I was. I had to stop him if he saw he would never be the same.

"I'll go with you quietly Grimm, but only if you stop trying to see me for who I am." He looked at me confused. "If you see my true form your mind will break."

"Alright put these on." He threw me the handcuffs "I can't control it."

"You need to try, I'm fighting it even now, and if I change bad things will happen." He pointed his gun at me again believing that I was a threat. "I can't control it anymore Grimm. Shield your eyes!" The Grimm shielded his eyes as my form emerged. I heard a body drop to the floor.

"Juliette wake up." The Grimm called out. He then turned to me as I changed back into my human form. "What did you do?!"

"I warned you Grimm. Your girlfriend will die soon if we don't help her. Look I don't want her to die she's innocent. Let me help her." He looked towards Juliette's body and agreed in silence.

"I know where we can take her. Help me move her." We put Juliette's body into the back seat of the Grimm's car and started driving someplace.

* * *

We came upon a house, the Grimm frantically knocking on the door calling out for help from a Rosalee and a Monroe. The door opened to reveal a bearded man looking surprised.

"Nick what's going on?" The man who I then realized was Monroe noticed Juliette. "What happened? Bring her in here. Rosalee get down here hurry." We set Juliette down on the couch.

The Grimm Nick started getting aggressive towards me again. "Whatever you did fix it!"

"I warned you bad things would happen if you made me change. I'm not a normal Wesen Nick. Your people haven't even met one of my kind. If people look at me they will feel terrible pain. I can help her, but you have to trust me." Rosalee and Monroe brought Nick into the other room.

* * *

"Can you trust him?" Rosalee asked Nick as he was pacing around the room.

"No I don't but what choice do I have? Juliette is dying and I have no clue where to start." Nick said frustrated.

"Well I'm sure if he tells you what he is Rosalee and I can try to find some cure." The three started to look worried. They didn't trust Nico at all.

"Alright fine we'll ask him what he is and the two of you will work on a cure while I stay here to make sure he doesn't leave or hurt Juliette anymore."

* * *

I looked down at Juliette she looked so peaceful, but I know what was really happening. Under her peaceful slumber she was suffering tremendously. I want to save her, I may have only known her for a short time but I knew one thing. That she was innocent, and innocents react so much differently than the criminals I go after. With criminals I make them feel all the pain that they have dealt, but with innocents they relive the most terrible events in their lives and repeat it until they go crazy then death. I looked over to Nick and his two friends discussing what to do with me. The looks that they gave me were of fear, anger, and dread.

"What are you?" Monroe asked me.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" I replied, once he knew what I was he could never forget. The Messengers are done cleaning up after me, whatever happens now is permanent.

"Just tell us what you are?" Nick yelled out getting frustrated with me. This Grimm cared so much for Juliette. I've torn enough loved ones apart I'm changing today.

"I used to be a Messenger of Death, but I've been cast out so I guess now I'm just a death dealer." I looked at their expressions as Monroe and Rosalee's turned to fear. Nick looked at me puzzled because he had never heard of my kind before. "Look enough fooling around. I can save Juliette's life there is no other cure for staring at my true form. If I don't save her then she'll die a slow painful death. Now let me help her." I looked at Nick and he nodded.

"If you do anything to hurt her I'll kill you." I nodded back at him.

I placed my hands on Juliette's head and closed my eyes. If I was going to save her I would have to enter her mind and sift through her painful memories. I have to give her a reason to come back to reality. I can save her, I will save her.

* * *

**A/N: There you go the results of Nico and Nick finally meeting up. Can Nico save Juliette or will she be broken? What will happen next? Follow, favorite, review. Till next time. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7 people. The conclusion to saving Juliette, a struggle between one's darker self, and new and mysterious people coming to Portland. Enjoy.**

* * *

It's so dark in here, I can't see anything. I have to find her. I need to find Juliette soon or she'll die. I can't even see my hands in front of my face all I see is darkness. It's already begun the darkness has crept into her mind and is taking over. It will swallow her whole, I need to find her. I see something it looks like a streetlight. In the center of the light crying is a little girl. It's Juliette it has to be, she must have lost someone at a young age.

"Hey little girl why are you crying, can I help you?"

"I can't find my daddy." She whimpered out through her tears. I knelt down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'll help you find him alright. I'm Nico." I held out my hand for her to grab.

"I'm Juliette." She grabbed my hand and all the darkness disappeared and the light brightened everything. All of a sudden we were in the middle of a festival. I could see kids playing the festival games and teenagers racing one another to get to the rides. Families that were filled with joy; I looked down making sure Juliette was still with me.

"Alright Juliette let's go find your dad. Do you remember where you saw him last?"

"He told me to wait here and that he was going to get me some cotton candy."

"Well let's go check the cotton candy stand." We made our way to the stand and Juliette's father was nowhere to be found. Then something caught my eye. I saw flashing red and blue lights and a man being placed into the ambulance. It must be Juliette's father which is why he never returned. "Juliette listen your daddy's a little sick so why don't you go for a ride with these nice people and I'll meet you at the hospital." I motioned Juliette towards the ambulance and watched as it drove off. I knew that her father was going to die tonight; this must be what she's been reliving. She's been reliving her father's death over and over again. I need to bring her back to reality, the only reason that she would relive this moment is if she felt guilty about it. In order to bring her out of this I need to make her see that this wasn't her fault. I need to go to the hospital and be there to comfort her. I looked back at the festival as it slowly began to fade away and change into a hospital, but not before I heard someone say you can't save her. When I went to see who had said it there was no one there.

I made my way to the waiting room of the hospital to find Juliette sitting there crying once again. It made me feel so sad that she had to relive this moment because of me. I sat down beside her and began to comfort her.

"Hey Juliette remember me?"

"You're the guy who helped me find my daddy." She cried out. I once again wiped her tears from her eyes.

"Can I ask you why you're crying?"

"It's all my fault that daddy's sick. He didn't want to go to the festival today but I made him take me." Tears were pouring more and more out of her eyes. "If I let him rest then he wouldn't be sick."

"That's not true Juliette. Listen your dad loves you and I'm sure that you're not the reason that he's sick. Everything happens for a reason Juliette, I'm sure the doctors will be able to help him."

I was really bad at comforting her. I mean in all my years of life not once have I ever had to comfort a child over the death of their parent. I would be the one taking their parents which meant I would be the cause of that child's pain and it made it easier to just tune all of it out. No emotions, no regrets. "Juliette I'm going to go get you something to eat alright. You look like you could use something." I stood up and went down the hallway trying to find the vending machine. Then I heard the voice again.

"You can't save her. It's too late." I knew who was speaking but I didn't want to believe it.

"Why don't you stop hiding and show yourself." I turned to see him standing there. It was me.

"Don't you remember? You took her father's life away all those years ago; you're the reason she had to feel this pain. Hell you're the reason that she has to relive it again and again."

"I'm trying to save her life not make her feel more pain." I shouted back at myself.

"There's only one way that you can save her and you know what it is. Accept me once again Nico, don't you remember all the good times we had together."

"You mean all the times that we killed without thought or emotion! When I started to feel I pushed you out."

"And now you're going to let me back in Nico if you want to save Juliette's life. You created me when you started to feel. You couldn't handle it anymore. You were slipping with each kill; your mind broke and made me. All those feel good emotions of yours had a drawback because with them came fury. I am the embodiment of everything that you are trying to cast out."

I looked at him and knew what he was saying was true. If I was going to save Juliette I would have to accept him into my life again. When I met Ade I began to feel anything and everything, but it came with a cost. When I killed I felt such sorrow that my mind couldn't handle it anymore. So I created another personality a darker one. I made him and now he's coming back. I tried to lock him away, but I can never escape the darkness.

* * *

Juliette awoke with a gasp and was surprised when Nick went to hug her. She looked around to see Monroe and Rosalee standing over her joyful that she was alright. She couldn't remember exactly what happened to her the last thing that she remembered was being in the clinic saving a dog and then darkness. She looked next to her to find Nico the man that brought in the dog unconscious.

"What happened?" She asked as her friends continued to hug her.

Nick pointed towards Nico, "He happened, he's Wesen and when he revealed himself to me you were caught in the crossfire. I'm so sorry Juliette I wasn't thinking." Juliette brought her hand to Nick's face and smiled.

"It's alright look I'm fine."

"Look I hate to break up this joyous reunion but what are we going to do with Nico?" Monroe said "He's dangerous, I mean more dangerous than anything we've ever dealt with before."

"Why is he so dangerous?" Juliette asked curiously.

"He used to be a Messenger of Death. As children we had stories the Messengers of Death was one of them. Like all stories they had a message the stories involving the Messengers of Death were to teach Wesen children about life and death." Rosalee looked afraid as she was explaining "I thought they were just a myth. I think we should call the Wesen council. We can't hide this from them."

"I would be glad if you didn't do that." Everyone looked towards Nico and backed away as Nick raised his gun towards him. "If you hand me over to the Wesen council they'll try to figure out exactly what I am. My kind is hidden in the shadows no one can know we exist. We keep the balance between life and death; if you reveal my kind to the Wesen council they'll make my kind known which will upset the balance. Everyone dies at one point in life, we make that happen."

"If not the council then what, I can't let you go you're a killer?" Nick said

"You can't take me in either. Look why don't you watch me? I will stay in your custody and you can make sure I don't kill anyone."

"Nick think about this man. He's too dangerous to keep here. I'm not having him here with me and Rosalee."

"Nick I saved Juliette's life, look I don't want to be a killer anymore. I'm trying to change." Nick looked at Nico and believed him. He couldn't place it but he felt that Nico was telling the truth.

"Nick he did save my life, maybe we should give him a chance." Juliette says as she grabs Nick's hand. Nick nodded towards Nico.

"Thank you. You won't regret it." Nico replied with a hint of darkness in his eyes.

"_Yes that's the way Nico gain their trust then we can take their lives." _

"_I won't let you win this time." I shouted in my mind_

"_Only time will tell Nico." _

* * *

The two looked upon the image of their once former companion Nico as he spoke with the Grimm known as Nick.

"He's in league with the Grimm now. Things are going to get interesting don't you think Laura." Andrew turned to her

"We aren't even supposed to be watching this. We were told to keep out of Nico's business from now on." She replied. Then the two heard footsteps walking up to the image, it was the other five messengers.

"Aw look at Nico he looks so broken." The short blonde girl said playfully. "He looks like he could use some cheering up don't you think?"

"We're not supposed to interfere with his business anymore Miranda." Andrew snapped

"Don't snap at me Andrew!" Miranda shouted as she shoved him up against the wall. "You need to know your place, you and Laura are the newest additions to the messengers so you have no say in the matter."

Laura placed her hand on Miranda's shoulder, "Yes we know this but the command was given to us by the master." Miranda let down Andrew as he gasped for breath.

"The master hasn't been himself since Nico left. I say we bring him back." Miranda playfully suggested. "What do you think?" She posed the question to the four messengers who were watching the scene from afar.

"I say we don't need Nico anymore. He's not good enough, he's broken." The tall brown haired man replied.

"Carlyle ever so prideful, Nico made you into what you are don't you want to prove that you're better than him. After all how can you know if he's still alive?" Miranda egged him on. Carlyle walked away to ignore Miranda's continued taunts. "Good, looks like Carlyle is going to go first." Miranda looked at the image of Nico with his newfound companions and smiled. "Better watch yourself Nico we're coming to Portland."

* * *

**A/N: Here you go people hoped you enjoyed it. So Nico is going to stay with Nick and hopefully Nick can help pull him out of the darkness that is himself. Also the 7 Messengers of Death are coming to Portland to find Nico. Will they kill him? Will they bring him back? Who knows? Till next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's Chapter 8 for all of my readers hope you enjoy. In this chapter you get more of a glimpse into the Messengers and how they operate. **

* * *

Two months later

"Nick, Juliette breakfast is ready!" I shouted as I set the table for the three of us.

It's been two months since Nick and Juliette decided to take me in. The two of them have been helping me get used to a normal life. One without all the killing and the two have helped to hold the darkness back whether they realize it or not. Living with the two of them made me feel normal it made me feel wanted.

I heard the two of them shuffling down the stairs as they made sure they had everything for work.

"You made breakfast again? We told you that you didn't have to." Juliette said as she sat down.

"Yeah she's right there's really no need for all of this Nico."

"Look it's been two months since the two of you took me in and while I realize it wasn't easy at first we made it work. I just want to show my appreciation to the two of you." I replied to both of them as I heard the dog rushing to the table after smelling breakfast. The dog that I saved came home with us. He wouldn't leave my side no matter what.

The three of us ate breakfast and the two headed off to work when they finished. As I began to clean everything up I felt a sudden pain in my chest. I fell to the floor clutching my chest as my heart began to pound faster and faster. I looked down at the ground and saw my reflection in the broken glass. My reflection was calm and was just staring at me as I was in pain.

'_Nico. Nicoooo.' The voice echoed inside of my head 'I'm getting so bored inside your head Nico. Two months you have been holding me back, but now it's time to let me out.' _

'_No I won't let you out. I've been getting better I can't let you ruin all this progress.' _

'_Progress, you call this progress? You used to be a leader, a predator. All the Messengers used to fear you and now look at you. Making breakfast for a Grimm and his human girlfriend it's pathetic. You went from being king of the hill to being nothing. That's what you are now Nico nothing.' _

'_Just leave me alone!' I shouted inside my head and the voice went silent. Hopefully he was gone for some time. It hurt to hold him back but I can't go back to what I once was. _

* * *

"Alright what do we got here?" Nick asked Wu as they walked up to the scene.

"Two victims, both male, cause of death is…" Wu paused and looked disturbed as if it was difficult to explain. "Just look at the scene."

Nick looked at the two victims and they were pale, so pale that it seemed as if they had no blood in them. The walls were smeared with blood and inside the blood was a symbol. It was a circle with seven lines converging in the middle. Nick had a bad feeling about this; the symbol seemed dark as if it held something deeper.

* * *

"Carlyle very nice scene at the office building, I find it quite interesting that you left the symbol. By doing that you've made sure that all the seven have to participate in this little escapade." Miranda said as she sat down. She looked at Carlyle as he paced around the room. "I'm quite curious to see your next move, but why not just go straight for Nico and end things quickly."

"Don't act like you weren't planning on attacking him also. I'm not stupid Miranda. If I go up against him head on I will lose. I want him to know that it's me coming after him and when he realizes it that it will be too late."

Miranda giggled in her chair as she played with her hair. "Oh Carlyle I do hope that you win against Nico it'd be a shame for the Messengers to lose another member especially one of our best." Carlyle looked at Miranda knowing that she was egging him on. Miranda has always been the most deceitful of the Messengers and the one that no one messes with. While she may look like a sweet girl and at times may seem inviting she could tear someone down with just a look.

"We both know that you could care less about me Miranda so what's your goal?" Miranda smiled at Carlyle and just laughed.

"I don't have a goal Carlyle, I just enjoy the game. Now be a good chess piece and be on your way." Carlyle disappeared leaving Miranda to her thoughts.

* * *

Nick was in his living room going over the case file with Hank. Both victims were businessmen that had a meeting with one another to discuss a business proposition. According to the secretary it was only the two men in the room and when she hadn't heard from either of them in a couple of hours she went to check and found both of them dead.

"I just don't get it; there were no puncture wounds on either of the men so how did all of their blood get out of their bodies. And what was that symbol on the wall?" Hank said as he threw the file down onto the table.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this case Hank."

"What you think some kind of Wesen had something to do with this?"

Nick shook his head in frustration, "I've never heard of a Wesen with the ability to drain blood out of a body with no marks, and this symbol just seems so dark. I can't stop thinking that something bad is coming." As Nick and Hank thought about the case Nico was in the other room making dinner for everyone.

"Dinner's ready everyone." Nico called out. Juliette, Hank, and Nick gathered around the table and sat down. "So anything interesting happen at work today?" Nick and Hank looked at each other and with that glance Nico could tell something had happened.

"Nico you've been around for a while haven't you?" Hank asked.

"Well if by a while you mean a couple thousand years then yeah I've been around." Nico laughed

Nick was reluctant to share any details of any cases with Nico. Sure Nico had been great the past two months but that was only because he hadn't been involved in anything remotely dark.

"Look Nico I'm sure we don't have to bother you with any of this." Nico raised his hand to stop Nick from speaking any further.

"Nick just stop, I'd be glad to help to help." Hank handed Nico the photo of the symbol that was drawn on the wall and Nico stood up suddenly and backed away. "Where did you see that symbol? Tell me now!" Nico shouted as he slammed the table with his fists. Everyone stood up and backed away from him.

"What the hell man?" Hank said as he helped Nick move Juliette behind him.

"Look Nico just calm down and tell us what's wrong." Juliette said as she pushed past Nick and Hank moving towards Hank. These past two months Juliette and Nico have grown closer and honestly Juliette was the only person that Nico confided into about his past or anything dark. She seemed to have a calming effect on Nico no matter what.

"That symbol is the symbol for the Messengers of Death." Nico turned away and took his shirt off to show everyone his back. On his back was the symbol, the very same symbol that was drawn on the wall. "If you found that symbol at a crime scene, then that can only mean that the Messengers are behind it, and if that's the case you're going to need my help. Especially if she's involved."

* * *

Miranda looked upon the scene in front of her and just smiled. She had decided to go to the club to have some fun. All the guys were dancing around her and all the girls were jealous of her, just how she liked it. She didn't care guys or girls as long as she got to feed she was happy. She grabbed a guy and took him out into the alley.

"Hey mind if my friend joins us?" Miranda asked the guy and he was too intoxicated to really form words but he just nodded. "Great come over here." Miranda said as she motioned to a girl that looked exactly like her. Miranda backed away as she let her twin and the man have at each other. And she just laughed at the man.

"What's so funny?" He managed to mumble out as the second Miranda continued to devour his face.

"Oh nothing just having some fun." Miranda said as she grabbed the man's arm "Too bad it has to end." The man started to scream and the second Miranda placed her hand over his mouth. Miranda laughed as the man burst into pieces covering her and the second Miranda with blood. She licked the blood of her fingers. "Mhm wow it never ceases to amaze me that humans are quite tasty." Miranda waved her hands over the scene cleaning up all the blood and bits of body away from the scene. She waved her hands a second time making her twin disappear into nothingness. She smiled at what she had done and disappeared into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter of my story. Any questions ask. Follow, favorite, review. Also a little hint for things to come the symbol will play a very big part.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Look what you need to understand about the Messengers is that they're ruthless. I trained all of them."

"All of them how many are there exactly?" Nick asked

"There are seven Messengers, and each of them is deadly by themselves but if they're working together then bodies will be piled in the streets." Nico placed his head into his hands in worry.

"It's just seven people how bad can seven people be?" Hank asked hopefully "I mean Nick took you down didn't he."

Nico scoffed, "I'm sorry but Nick didn't take me down. I gave myself up to him. One of us could kill a whole country by ourselves in a week. Imagine what seven of them can do just in Portland."

"I don't want to imagine that." Hank replied with fear in his voice.

"Look there has to be something that we can do to stop them." Nick said "I mean you said that the Messengers are all about balance between life and death, but if they're killing everyone then doesn't that upset the balance."

"If they're here and they're killing that means Death isn't calling the shots anymore."

"Well if Death isn't calling the shots then who is?"

"My star pupil the first Messenger after me, her name's Miranda and if she's running the show then everyone in Portland is going to die if we don't stop them." Nico explained and the way he was explaining it made it seem as if Miranda was the most evil being in the world. "I can stop the Messengers if they come one by one but if they come in groups I'll need your help."

"I thought you said they couldn't be stopped." Hank gave Nico a questioning look.

Nico closed his eyes and concentrated around his hands and two swords appeared. Both were just plain blades that looked like nothing special. He held one for Hank and the other for Nick to take.

"You're right when you said the Messengers are all about balance, being the first I was in charge of keeping the others in line. These blades can kill a Messenger but only if you decapitate them."

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not kidding listen my people are ruthless I trained them to be. They do not care who they have to kill. If you want to protect everyone then you have to be just as ruthless. You can't be a cop Nick; you have to be a Grimm." Nick and Hank nodded as they grabbed the swords. As the two grabbed the swords they began to change specifically for their wielders. "The blades recognize you as their new owners all you need to do is think of them and they will appear." Nico waved his hands and the swords disappeared.

I can't believe that this is happening, why did this have to happen? I was happy with Juliette and Nick and now they're coming here. I have to kill all of them it's the only way. I have to become dark once more just this once.

'_Now you see Nico you can't run from who you truly are.' The voice whispered in his head. _

'_I will stop all of them and you from taking control, I am not a slave to the darkness I can control it.'_

'_We shall see.' _

* * *

Nico headed to the crime scene with Nick and Hank to get an idea of which Messenger was behind this latest attack. He looked at the crime scene and closed his eyes and pictured the scene. Two bodies drained of blood no markings on either of the corpses and both were successful businessmen. They were prideful men filled with it even, so much that they believed they were better than others. Reports say that the two men were making a business deal that would put hundreds of people out of their jobs all to make them more money and place them higher on the corporate ladder. Blood and businessmen, pride it was clear which Messenger this was it was Carlyle. Draining blood like that was one of his skills he took great pride in his work all clean and pristine. He left the blood as a message to Nico, to make it clear that they were coming. "I know which Messenger did this, and I know how to find him."

"Who did this and how do you plan to find him?" Hank questioned Nico wondering what he had been doing with his eyes closed for the past 20 minutes.

Nico began pacing the room as he contemplated how to explain. "The Messenger's name is Carlyle, and if I'm right he'll be coming for me. He wants to prove that he's better than me he always has but his pride will be his downfall. He'll come looking for me soon and when he does I'll be ready."

* * *

Carlyle leaned on the wall enjoying the sight of people beating each other in the ring, fight clubs were filled with prideful people but this specific club was even more special it was an all Wesen fight club. It was underground so no humans could find out about it; all types of Wesen would come to compete just to prove that their race was better than the other. This place was perfect for him to make his move towards Nico. This place overfilled with pride which would give him an advantage over Nico.

Carlyle made his way to the center arena and placed himself in between the two fighters and threw them across the room to get everyone's attention.

"Attention lowlifes I have a proposition for all of you." Carlyle grinned "Well it's really more of an order since all of you now work for me."

"Like hell we do." One of the Blutbad shouted towards him. Carlyle disappeared and reappeared right in front of the man and stuck his hand through his chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you." He raised his free hand to his ear while his other hand was grasping at his heart. "Please speak up I tend to be hard of hearing sometimes." Carlyle released the Blutbad and he fell to the ground. "Now as I was saying all of you work for me now, and don't even think about escaping." Carlyle motioned the doors to close and trapped all of the Wesen. "It's been quite some time since I've tried to possess this many people but it's me so nothing to worry about." Carlyle dispersed himself into small black particles and they dispersed themselves taking control of the Wesen one by one. "Time to have some fun, hope you put up a fight Nico."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the long time between the update but here you go hope you enjoy. **


End file.
